Don't do it
by HotChocolate in Summer
Summary: Percy wants to suprise Annabeth, only to have it ruined by drunk driving. Don't do it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of Earth and Canada! I have wanted to write a one-shot like this for a while and in light of certain …events that have happened recently I did. All will be explained, read onward!**

"_Cause we will we will rock you!" _

"_We will we will rock you!"_

Annabeth and I sung with the radio. We were in the car well, my car Annabeth didn't have one yet, it was a gift from my dad for my eighteenth birthday. A Maserati Spyder! Not in red, but blue. Dad and mom never got over the blue stuff, and it _might_ just be that he's the god of the ocean, you never know.

It was around 6:00pm so the sun had started to set casting a beautiful glow across Annabeth's face with her golden princess curls glowing.

You see Annabeth had been wanting to go to this new museum of Architecture that was near the Empire State building for _months_, so as a little surprise date I decided to take her there.

"Ok now close your eyes," I said with a smile on my face.

"Ok," she said unsurely. "There closed," And then she put her hands over them.

"Are not! I can see you peaking!" I saw the little spaces in between her fingers and I punched her arm playfully.

"Keep _your_ eyes on the road Seaweed Brain!" She said but she closed the spaces.

I turned the corner and then we were in front of the building,

"Ok," I said "I'm going to come around and get you."

"What's going on Seaweed Brain?" She questioned.

"You'll see,"

I came around the car, opened the door, and eased her out. Once she was out I put my hands around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Ok now… Open!" I said and her hands immediately came off her eyes and her face went from surprised to excited.

"Seaweed Brain!" She yelled.

"You're welcome," She put a hand on her hip and gave the don't-be-all-cheeky-on-me look.

I cleared my throat nervously and then with my hands in the air and fake excitement on my face said "Well lets go look at some architecture!"

She just shook her head with a smile on her face and then grabbed my arm and ran up the stairs that lead to the door.

"Percy look at that!" She pointed to a huge marble slab in front and then I realized what it was. It was a depiction of the Olympian gods fighting Kronos, and winning.

"Hey I have an idea, do you have your knife on you?"

"Maybe, what are you planning?"

"Here stand right here and look like your fighting," I said pushing Annabeth over to the marble.

Annabeth suddenly understood and she pulled out her knife and stood behind Kronos so it looked like she was about to stab him in the back.

"Perfect now where did I put the camera?" I said while searching my pockets.

"You left it in the car Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said rolling her eyes. "Let's just go into the museum we can do this later,"

"Nope," I said popping the p " I'll be right back just let me get the camera."

"Fine,"

I jogged down the stairs to my car on the side walk and opened the passenger door and crawled in. I looked in the cup holder, under the seat, in the glove box, but I couldn't find it. I was just about to give up when I saw something shiny on the floor under the steering wheel.I squeezed myself under and picked it up and saw it was the thin little Samsung camera.

"Aha! Found you!" I started to shimmy my way onto the seat when I heard Annabeth yelling something. I looked out the passenger window to see her running towards me saying "Percy! Get out! Get out!"

I looked out of the drivers side window and saw an old grey Toyota driving towards me, fast but I saw that the car was kind of jerky and heading towards the sides making people honk their horns when the car almost hit them. This guy was drunk and he was about to me. Styx. I tried to scramble out of my car but I felt a huge, and I'm talking _huge _force, hit the drivers side.

I heard the window shatter and felt the glass rain down on me, but not cutting me because of the Curse.

The car was rolling and rolling and as it rolled I realized that it was heading towards the museum _No! Annabeth!_ I tried to hop out but the car was rolling too fast. Suddenly the passengers side gave out with sounds of crunching metal and I saw that it had hit the first few steps. This launched the car into the air and it landed on the hood and leaned back and forth a couple of times.

I felt extreme pain in my lower back and yelled out. I felt strength flowing out of me and I knew that something had hit my Achilles spot, but now the Curse was leaving me. I knew because the glass from all the other windows was falling and me and cutting my arms and face. The sting of the cuts was nothing compared to the pain in my back, it felt like bathing in the Styx while at the same time having already ran a mile in 3 minutes. My vision went a little hazy and so did my hearing, I must have banged my head pretty hard at some point.

I could hear sirens and yells but one sound stuck out through all of that like a knife. A woman's scream. Annabeth.

"Percy! Seaweed Brain!" I could hear desperation mixed into her voice. Was she alright?

I tried to call out but my voice sounded scratchy and weak. I tried to clear it but I just coughed out blood.

I turned my head to the side and saw the entire passenger window was gone, I also saw a pair of legs dressed in Bermuda shorts and grey converse running towards me. The person bent down and I saw their face. It was Annabeth.

"Oh gods," She said and reached n and dragged me out of the window by my arm. I looked behind at the inside of the car and saw a spike of metal sticking up with blood on it. Right where I had landed.

Annabeth put my head on her lap and her hands around my face, I looked up and saw her eyes. They were filled with panic and sadness, if that makes any sense.

I could feel my eyes drooping and she shook my head.

"Stay with me! Stay with me Seaweed Brain!" She yelled with tears starting to run down her face.

"A-Annabeth," I choked out.

"Percy don't you dare say goodbye! You're not dying!" She it like she was trying to convince herself.

In truth, I don't really know what I was thinking. I guess I was just trying to say her name and look at her as much as possible. As if it would save me. I looked up and saw the stars were out now, one of my favorites, The Huntress, looked especially beautiful. I could have sworn It was moving.

My Achilles spot still hurt like Hades, but it seemed to be fading ever so slowly which I was grateful for but I didn't know if it was good or bad.

"A-Annabeth, I-I love you," I said. If I was going to die I wanted to make sure she knew how I felt about her.

Tear were streaming down her face and she nodded "I love you too Seaweed Brain."

I saw a shape behind Annabeth and I was startled to see Zoe. But She mostly slightly transparent and had glittering stars dotted over her body. She smiled sadly at me. Behind her were Beckendorf, Silena, and Bianca. All looked like her except for the stars.

"I wish this wasn't how I would thy again," Zoe said sadly The rest of them all nodded sadly.

I could feel darkness looming over me and I looked at Annabeth, determined to tell her something before I died.

"Annabeth Th-theres a box in my room, top drawer in my dre-dresser."

"Your not going to die please, please don't say that!"

"Annabeth look behind you," I didn't know if she would see them but I guess she did because she gasped.

"Kind of sucks doesn't it? I live through countless monster attacks and then lose to a car," I chuckled and then grimaced. It hurt _a lot_.

Annabeth brushed a lock of hair out of my face and leaned in to kiss me for the last time. When she pulled away I had a goofy smile on my face.

"Goodbye Annabeth, I'll always love you, but do what you want in life don't be stick in the past," I said, I didn't want her to be stuck on me forever.

She nodded quickly and I felt relived, I sighed and closed my eyes forever.

**Oh my gosh I'm crying dang it!**

**Magic Cat: Then why'd you write it?**

**Me: I have wanted to write a 'Don't Drive Drunk' story for like, ever and then today I found out that one of my favorite writers, AnikaandAj got in a car accident with a drunk driver. Well Aj and their dad did but now she's in the hospital and hasn't woken up once in five days *sniffle***

**Magic Cat: What's up with you and your favorite authors?**

**Me: I don't know! *throws hands in air* Egh! Anyway message is don't drive drunk, it's dangerous, and can seriously hurt/kill people and is just plain stupid. I may add Annabeth's POV so just to let you know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tada! The next and final chapter! This is sad and kind of fluffy so I hope you like it! Also! I'm going to put out a matching oneshot spate from this! I didn't want to add it as a chapter to this story because it doesn't really match with whats going on. Please read onward! And guess what? Aj's awake! Yay!**

I felt nervous for some reason. I'm not exactly sure why though, but I would ever admit that I didn't know why, that's just wrong for a daughter of Athena to say.

Me and Percy were in his car that Poseidon got for his birthday. Lucky, I probably would get a car for a while.

We sung along with the radio as it blasted 'We Will Rock You' out of its speakers but of course it's ridiculously short and ended in two minutes.

"Ok now close your eyes," He said I swear I could hear the smile in his voice.

Unsurely I said "Ok," but just to annoy him I peeked through my fingers.

"Are not! I can see you peeking!" He laughed and then punched my arm playfully.

"Keep _your _eyes on the road Seaweed Brain!" The last thing we need was to be in a car accident. Suddenly I felt that nervousness seep back in, but I ignored and plugged the spaces in between my fingers.

I felt the car turn around a corner and heard Percy say "Ok, I'm going to come around and get you."

"What's going on Seaweed Brain?" I questioned, if he was taking me back to the Wax Figurine place I was going to punch him, last time we went they had statues of the Greek gods and Athena was _very_… unappetizingly dressed and all Percy could do was laugh.

"You'll see," He said in a way that made me both curious and excited at the same time.

He came around and helped me out since my eyes were still covered and then I felt the warmth of his arms wrapped around me and felt him kiss my cheek, which I blushed slightly when he did.

"Ok now…Open!" He said and with my nearly lightning fast reflexes (Thalia has those of course) my hands whipped off my eyes and what I saw surprised and then excited me. I recognized the building in front of me it was the new architecture museum!

"Seaweed Brain!" I yelled happily.

"Your welcome," He said with his cheekiness that I actually kind of liked, in a way. I gave him the look and he plastered a smile on his face and rose his hands in the air "Lets go look at some architecture," He said with fake excitement. I shook my head and dragged him by his arm up the steps.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye and turned sharply and saw a huge slab of marble. It depicted the Greek gods fighting-and winning against- Kronos.

"Hey! Percy! Look at this!" I yell at him because he's over by the trash can throwing away a can or something.

I saw his face get that 'I have an idea' face. "Hey I have an idea, do you have your knife on you?"

"Maybe, what are you planning?" I ask suspiciously.

He pushed me over to the slab and said " Here, look like your fighting." I pulled out my knife and looked like I was about to stab him in the back, "Perfect! Now where did I put the camera?" He said patting all of the pockets on his cargo shorts.

"You left it in the car Seaweed Brain," I said rolling my eyes "let's just go into the museum, we can do this later," I said.

"Nope," He popped the p "I'll be right back, just let me get the camera." He said looking at me.

Suddenly that previous nervousness attacked my thoughts but I said "Fine," grudgingly.

I watched as he jogged down to his car (lucky!) and crawled over the passenger seat looking for the camera. I turned away to study the slab of marble when I heard a screeching noise. I whirled around and saw a car moving in jerky movements, almost hitting other cars, but then I saw it was heading towards the museum, fast, and that a single car stood in its way, that car happened to be a blue Maserati Spyder that had the passenger door open and my boyfriend inside it.

"Percy! Get out! Get out!" I yelled hoping he would be out in time. He had the curse but now my nervousness was almost overpowering me and shedding panic throughout my body.

He turned around to see me running towards him then out the window, he saw the car and was scrambling to get out but the car hit the Spyder so hard it spinned like a top towards the museum then hit the stairs which launched it into the air and landed on the ground with a head-shaking BANG! And a shattering CRUNCH! Of metal

I heard Percy cry out and what shook me to the bone was it sounded like a cry of pain.

"Percy!" I yelled.

I ran over to the smushed car and leaned down to look into the shattered window to see Percy. But this Percy had cuts _everywhere_ and I saw a spike of metal right where his lower back was, right where his Achilles spot was. He looked at me and I saw a thin trickle of blood running down his mouth.

"Oh gods," I said and pulled him out of the window and placed his head on my lap.

Sirens were wailing and people were screaming but all my attention was focused on Percy, his eyes where drooping and I shook his head to keep him awake.

"Stay with me!" I yelled "Stay with me Seaweed Brain!"

"A-Annabeth," He choked out, it looked like it caused him pain.

"Don't yoo dare say goodbye! You're not dying!"

"I-I love you," He said. No, no no no no! He wasn't dying! But I answered like he was, like my voice knew he was and heart just didn't believe it.

Tears streamed down my face as I answered "I love you too Seaweed Brain,"

He looked behind me and he gasped but I didn't look, I wanted to take in his features and know that he was going to be okay because a future with him was hardly a future at all.

He turned his head back to me and his face was determined through all of the pain he was trying to hide.

"Annabeth, t-there's a box in my room top drawer in my d-dresser."

"You're not going to die! Please don't talk like that!"I said with the tears running down my face so much my vision was kind of fuzzy and my mascara ran like black tears.

"Annabeth look behind you," He said solemnly.

I turned my head and gasped. Behind me was Zoe, she was slightly transparent and had glittering stars dotted across her body, behind her were Selena and Beckendorf. Zoe looked at me and nodded sadly Selena said "I'm so sorry Annabeth, I had wished we wouldn't see either of you for a long time," If ghosts can cry I swear she was.

I looked back down at Percy, his eyes the only thing unsoiled from the glass that had rained down from the windows.

"Kind of sucks doesn't it? I survive all those years, fighting all those monsters, and I lose to a car." He chuckled and grimaced.

Suddenly his eyes seemed to see something far away and I leaned in a kissed him, my tears falling on his face, I pulled away and saw he had my favorite goofy smile on his face.

"Go-goodbye Annabeth, I'll always love you, but do what you want in live, don't be stuck in the past." He said, I nodded quickly and I saw relief flood his face and then he slowly closed his eyes for the last time.

"NO!" I practically screeched "Perseus Jackson don't leave me! I love you! I love you! Do you hear me?" I cried so hard that I couldn't talk and started choking on my tears and sobs catching in my throat. I turned my head and saw five little lights floating in the air, one was a beautiful sea-blue and then they faded until there was nothing left.

I hugged Percy's body calling for him to come back even though I knew he couldn't and the paramedics had to pry my hands away from him and I watched as they took his body away in a black bag with no sirens.

I felt a warm hand on my back and saw Poseidon behind me with tears in his eyes.

_Two weeks later_

Percy was gone. I had accepted that but the sadness was so horrible that it did not matter. Percy's funeral had been held at Camp-Half blood, his favorite place on earth, and when they burned the body I made the mistake of looking at it, his skin was scratched and face lifeless and pale unlike the tan skin and smiling face he had had in life. His ashes had been spread across the border and the ocean so he would forever be here in a way, and his bunk, minotaur horn, and sword were preserved almost as a museum exhibit in Cabin 3

Now I was on a bus heading towards his and his parent's apartment, there was something I needed to find.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, a couple of seconds later Paul answered looking sad.

"Oh hello Annabeth," He said "Come in come in." He said gesturing for me to come in. Sally was sitting on the couch with a dead expression on her raw, tear stained face. She didn't even look up when I came in.

"I was wondering if I could go into his room, do you mind?" I asked.

When Sally didn't answer Paul answered and said I could quietly.

I walked down the short hallway and stood in front of his door. You can do this, I told myself. I took a deep breath and opened the door. It looked exactly the same as it had the day he…died. A few shirts on the ground, cluttered desk top, the top of the dresser looked like someone had dumped all of their stuff from bobble heads to pants to just…junk.

I took another deep breath and walked toward the dresser. I slowly opened the top drawer and saw nothing but a few pairs of socks and a small black box sitting in the middle. I took it out slowly and carefully as if it might burst into dust any minuet.

"I opened it and saw a beautiful locket. The chain was made of tiny little seashells and every few or so there would a slightly bigger one. This pattern continued till it ended at the bottom where there was a miniature abalone shell shaped in as a heart. I opened the heart and inside was a picture of Percy and I. We were at the beach standing in the surf laughing while the sunset behind us throwing beautiful oranges and yellows into the sky. I had just tripped over a rock and Percy had caught me but not before I had landed in the water and I had pulled him down with me.

I saw a single tear fall onto the glass that covered the picture and I wiped my eye with my sleeve. I unclipped the necklace and put it around my neck. I touched the heart and vowed never to take it off as long as I lived. And I never did.


End file.
